A joint bridging arrangement for a floor is known from DE 199 51 516 A1 which, for example, makes it possible to bridge a joint in a parquet floor with different heights on either side of the joint. This known joint bridging arrangement consists of a substantially L-shaped base profile, which is screwed onto the floor, and two side pieces extending upwards into the joint. A covering profile with two covering wings projecting sideways is disposed over the joint to be bridged, the covering wings lying over the adjacent floor coverings when in fitted state and being elastically adaptable to different heights of the floor coverings. With the known joint bridging arrangement a web arrangement is provided between the covering profile and the base profile, said web arrangement guiding the covering profile sideways relative to the base profile. For this, on its lower side the web arrangement has two webs extending in the longitudinal direction which encompass the two side pieces of the base profile. On the upper side the web arrangement also has two webs which are encompassed by two webs disposed on the lower side of the covering profile so that sideways movement of the covering profile is guaranteed relative to the base profile despite which it is possible to adjust the height of the covering profile relative to the base profile. The attachment of the covering profile to the base profile can be implemented here by means of screw or snap-on connections.
With this known three-part joint bridging arrangement it is essential to bend one or both covering wings of the covering profile if adapting to a different height of the floor coverings on the two sides. The height differences which can be bridged between the adjacent floor coverings are therefore relatively limited.